


El águila y el búho

by Nayma17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Una simple mirada logró cautivarle, la luna y el viento les dieron una segunda oportunidad para conocerse.Ushijima x Bokuto
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	El águila y el búho

En un denso bosque ubicado cerca de las montañas, un águila tenía su nido, su hogar, su refugio, raramente el ave se alejaba demasiado de su lugar pero tenía que cazar si quería sobrevivir por lo que comenzó su vuelo hacía el rio; siempre habían pequeñas presas cerca del agua, de esa manera es que podía tener una buena comida cada día.   
  
Voló sobre el rio antes de fijar su vista en una ardilla, no pasó mucho antes de que esta se encontrara sujetada entre sus garras, que lentamente se clavaban sobre aquella peluda piel.   
  
Al llegar a su nido se alimentó hasta que no quedara nada más que la piel de aquel pequeño animal, estiró sus alas para comenzar con el vuelo de nuevo. El fresco aire se colaba entre sus plumas, dejándole disfrutar.   
  
Comenzó a buscar alguna otra presa pero su vista fue atrapada completamente por dos grandes ojos dorados que se habían abierto apenas unos segundos para luego desaparecer tras un blanco plumaje. Desde ese día, el águila se enamoró.   
  
  
  
En una cálida noche el viento soplaba suavemente y la luna llena bañaba el bosque con su tenue luz, parecía ser pacifico como todas las noches, con nada más que sonidos del bosque llenando el lugar, pero no era así, las voces de los humanos llegaban a los oídos del águila. Abrió los ojos y miró las estrellas, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, bajó la mirada notando como una extraña luz venía de entre los bosques. La curiosidad le hizo emprender el vuelo hacía aquel lugar, encontrándose con la imagen de humanos gritando mientras sostenían una jaula cubierta con una manta, aburrida el ave iba a irse pero al ser alzada la tela pudo ver a la criatura que estaba ahí atrapada, el búho, su búho quien era arrojado dentro de una hoguera.   
  
Sin dudar se abalanzó a las llamas, sus garras se aferraron al caliente metal y su pico intentaba desesperadamente romper aquello que mantenía atrapado a su amor. Los humanos veían asustados como el águila no se detenía aún si sus propias alas comenzaban a arder, sabían que no se detendría por lo que se fueron, dejando que ambas aves desaparecieran en las llamas, volviéndose nada más que cenizas.   
  
  
  
  
La luna y el viento fueron testigos de todo, ella decidió tomar sus almas y unirlas por la eternidad y encomendó al viento la tarea de guiarlos, aún si sus cuerpos desaparecían incontables veces, se encontrarían sin lugar a dudas.   
  
Por desgracia, la historia se repetía una y otra vez. El viento los llevó a otros cuerpos en el bosque, unos ciervos pero uno de ellos fue cazado, sus almas fueron elevadas de nuevo y ahora les llevó al mar, ahí seguramente no los encontrarían y podrían prosperar pero de nuevo se equivocó. Intentó cada vez que uno de ellos abandonaba su cuerpo terrenal, buscó muchas opciones, la más duradera fue dejar sus almas en dos arboles y aunque pudieron estar cerca uno del otro, no podían moverse, comunicarse, lo único que podían hacer es esperar para que sus raíces se cruzaran y entrelazaran debajo de la tierra pero de nuevo, el hombre taló a uno de ellos.   
  
La luna y el viento decidieron que los harían algo que el hombre no pudiera destruir tan fácilmente, uno de ellos. Así un 13 de agosto nació uno de ellos y un 20 de septiembre nació el otro, en diferente lugar pero teniendo el mismo destino.   
  
  
  
17 años pasaron antes de que sus caminos pudieran llegar a cruzarse. Wakatoshi Ushijima fue el nombre de uno de ellos, se había dedicado al voleibol logró llegar a ser el as de su escuela y con razones, sus remates eran impresionantes y fuertes, capaz de romper casi cualquier bloqueo que buscara detenerlo.   
  
Ushijima había sido llamado a un campamento para los jugadores con mayor probabilidad de ser profesionales, no eran demasiados los que eran convocados para poder entrenar con la liga nacional, dejó sus cosas cerca de la banca y fue hacía la cancha, habló con algunos jugadores que serían parte de su “equipo” antes de que una voz llamara su atención.   
  
-¿Oya?- el castaño se giró hacía la persona que había dicho aquello tan extraño pero se quedó inmóvil cuando su mirada chocó con la dorada de quien sería su adversario en el entrenamiento.   
  
-Soy Bokuto- Se presentó pasando su mano bajo la red para saludarle, Ushijima tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sujetó con fuerza aquella mano, no quería soltarla y el temblor en su misma mano demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía por primera vez.   
  
-Te encontré...- murmuró   
  
-¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó el menor mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundido.   
  
Y es que no, él no le conocía, solamente el águila había mantenido sus memorias, él quien siempre era el que le buscaba hasta poder encontrarlo, él quien era el ultimo de los dos en irse, él quien era el que le amaba cada vez que le encontraba.   
  



End file.
